1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse containing box. More particularly, the present invention is intended to prevent the fuse containing box from having heat loss due to heating of a battery fuse and a bus bar housed within the fuse containing box.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a fuse to be connected to a battery of a vehicle. Battery terminal 3 is connected to an end of a lead wire 4 via a battery post 2 projecting from an upper surface of the battery 1. The lead wire 4 is wired to a fuse box 5, where the lead wire 4 connects to a fuse (not shown) inside the fuse box 5.
However, the distance between battery 1 and fuse box 5 has some problems. The fuse box 5 requires an installation space and the lead wire 4 is exposed to potential damage.
Where fuse box 5 houses a bus bar 7, the bus bar 7, connected to the terminal of the battery fuse, is placed on a supporting plate 8 made of a heat-resistant resin as shown in FIG. 7. A fixing claw 8b projects from the supporting plate 8 to fix the bus bar 7. A lower case 9 is mounted on the lower surface of the supporting plate 8. A cavity 8a is formed on the supporting plate and is closed with the lower case. Opposing inner surfaces 9a of lower case 9 are separated from bus bar 7 through the small gap of cavity 8a. 
Since a fuse has a large calorific value, the bus bar 7 connected to the battery fuse overheats. As a result, opposing inner surfaces 9a of a lower case 9 also overheat.
Since a lower case made of a heat-resistant resinous material is expensive, the lower case 9 is made of resin not having sufficient heat resistance. Thus, the lower case 9 may melt or fuse due to the heat of the bus bar 7.